callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quickdraw
Quickdraw is a Tier 2 perk featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is also a Campaign perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''and ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It is available as a Handling perk in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It also appears in a variation of the Specialist Strike Package (certain game modes only) appears in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The perk reduces the Aim Down Sight time by 50%. To unlock the Pro version of this perk, the player must kill 80 enemies roughly three seconds after aiming down a weapon's sight. The Pro version allows the user to recover from equipment and grenade usage faster as well as place and throw them faster, similar to the Pro version of Scout. This perk is good for weapons with slow aim time such as LMGs and launchers. Special Ops Quickdraw appears in Survival Mode and in Special Ops Chaos. Survival Mode Quickdraw is available in Survival Mode as a Perk Care Package from the Air Support Armory for $3000. Special Ops Chaos Quickdraw is granted at a combo multiplier of 20. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The perk is available in the campaign; it is the equivalent of the Quickdraw Handle seen in multiplayer, except that it takes effect on all weapons except secondaries and the Assault Shield. It is very effective on assault rifles and light machine guns, as it can be used for a more aggressive role. It is not needed as much on submachine guns due to the fast aim down sight time. Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Quickdraw returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a Handling perk. It allows players to ADS at 2/3 of the normal time, but with 4/5 normal time for Sniper Rifles and Marksman Rifles. Chaos Mode Quickdraw appears in Chaos Mode, it is awarded to players at a multiplier of 10. In addition to aiming down the sights faster, the players also throw grenades and tactical grenades faster. Call of Duty Online Quickdraw makes a return in Call of Duty Online as a Tier 2 perk. Allowing the player to ADS faster, swap weaponry quicker and activate killstreaks faster. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Campaign Quick Draw is available in the campaign as a Suit Upgrade. It takes effect on all weapons. It is very effective on assault rifles and light machine guns, as it can be used for a more aggressive role. Multiplayer Quickdraw returns as a pointsreak (certain game modes) in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. In most of multiplayer, it is the replaced by the Quickdraw Handle attachment. In All or Nothing, it is a 3 pointstreak. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign Perks Category:Special Ops Chaos Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Handling Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Suit Upgrades